On an annual basis, the Contractor must provide all necessary logistical support and meeting management services including, but not limited to, (1) implementation and follow up for meetings, on site support for the meetings, (2) design and preparation of presentation materials (slides, prints, posters, etc.) for the meetings, (3) preparation of meeting and registration packets, and (4) transcription of meetings as needed. Some meetings may include special graphic arts, e.g. brochures, flyers. The contractor will coordinate joint efforts with non-governmental entities that provide for constituent-related collaborations and dissemination activities on diverse aspects of NIDA's research. The Contractor must maintain and update as necessary an electronic information file (using a web-based format for use by OSPC staff) of NIDA constituent organizations in addition to providing publication and editorial services.